


Empty Heart

by Ouma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Depression, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma/pseuds/Ouma
Summary: 10 years has passed since humanity won and have gain their freedom and here he is all alone. He had promised to continue living for Eren and his son but it hurts so much when your other half is gone. It's like there's a hole in his heart that can't never be fill. If only . . . he had never fallen in love in the first place.





	1. You're not here

He just got back home

It has been a long day at work as usual.

"Have you been working overtime again?"

Levi turns to see Eren sitting on the table with a worried look, he is swinging his legs back and forth as he stares at the older man. But Levi didn't reply and starts to take off his jacket and loosen the cloth to get some more air to breath. Usually in the past Eren will be greeting him from the door and helps to take his jacket for him and has already prepared a warm cooked meal for him. But he has none of that instead Eren is wearing his military uniform and those dirty old boots that he hates. The boy stare makes him sad and uneasy.

Ignoring the younger boy, he walks passed by him to get himself a drink. Since he is too tired to make his own tea, he just drink a glass of water instead. It would have been nice if someone to make him tea instead

"You should take a day off you know, you're not getting any younger." Eren spoke after a long silence.

"I know." Levi replies and Eren eyes widen.

"You finally reply, usually you just ignore me."

Levi sighs deeply before he take one huge gulp of the water. It taste blank but at least it keep his throat from getting itchy. It seems that he gets sick easily as he gets older. If his memories are correct, he is 46 years old by now. About 10 years has passed since the humanity had won against the titan and 10 years since he had last used the manuvear gear. Even though he is no longer part of the survey cops but he still works with the government and got a place in the Wall of Maria. Even though the wall is gone but the name o the place hasn't dissapear. Many people still choose to live in this place despite having the freedom to explore to new places. Or maybe they're still afraid of unknown world.

Even though the others had asked more than a million time for him to join them to see the outside world, he sees no reason to do that as he is fine with where he is now. From what he last heard, all Eren friends had all left this place for an adventure. Surprisingly Hanji chooses to stay but she did go out from time to time to explore new things and bring it back to show everyone of her new finding. Sometimes she will visit and hand him new types of food he had never seen which he just hand to the town folk since he's too lazy to experiment with the unknown ingredients.

Levi put the cup down and head toward the coach to take a rest.

"How's Hope?"

Levi eyes shut down hearing that name. The name of his most beautiful and lovable child that he ever had that has been taken under someone else protection. Thinking of his kid hurts his feelings as it reminds him of a bad parent he is but nobody seems to blame him for anything. Not even Hanji. They just seems to accept how broken he is and it makes him hurt more deeply on how they just forgive him so easily even though he had promised to love and care for that child despite everything that has happenned to him.

"You know I still love you, right?" Eren is now behind him and looking down with those gentle eyes that can seems to take all his worries away. "I will never blame you for anything.

"I can't." Levi says as he crutch down gripping his hands together like a prayer. "I can't live like this anymore."

"You promise!" Eren eyes panic. "You promise to me that you will live for Hope! Our beloved Hope!"

"I can't!"

"LEVI!" Eren screams.

"I CAN'T!" Levi screams back.

Eren arms go around his neck to gives him a support but those hands are so cold making Levi tears starts running down from his red eyes and at that moment he just let it all out. His mouth starts cursing and screaming anything just to find something to blame for the pain inside his chest. In the past, he will never let his feelings show but Eren had always manage to break through his shell. That boy had always make him feel things that he doesn't want to feel but it is so nice for him to just let go.

"How?" He whispers.

"How do you expect me to keep living when you're not here anymore?"

The arms has dissapear as the body vanished within the thin air. The moment he opens his eyes again, he is all alone his house with no one else on his sight.


	2. Do you regret loving me?

"Isn't he beautiful Levi?" Eren asks as he stroke the baby cheek. "Look at him! He inherit that grumpy look of yours."

"I'm not that grumpy." Levi chuckles as he sit by Eren side to get a good look on their newborn baby.

"Can't fool me!"

And that earn him a pinch on his ear making the boy beg to be release from those rough fingers so Levi did but not before giving a peck on his beloved forehead. As a gratitude for giving him a beautiful family that he ever dream off. At first he thought it was impossible but here they are with their child inside of Eren arms. The baby eyes are still close and his hair hasn't even grow yet.

It is obvious from anyone eyes on how much love they both pour for their new baby.

"What are we going to name him?" Levi asks as he slightly poke the baby finger and find the small fingers immediately wrap around his index in an instant making them both laugh at the cuteness.

"Hope." Eren says before kissing his baby boy. "He is Hope."

Levi simply smiles as he nods with agreement.

"A perfect name for a son of the Humanity Hope and The Humanity Strongest Soldier."

"That's right."

They're perfect.

It was so perfect.

But as always, his happiness has always been snatched from him under his own nose as years passed and he find himself kneeling beside the bed as he grip on tight on Eren hand. Tears run down from his eyes as he beg Hanji, Armin or anyone in that room to save his love one. The ring on Eren finger seems to lose its meaning now as Eren slowly closing his eyes for the last time and it shall never be open again.

The room is so silence.

Nobody utter a word as the man cries beside the bed as he beg his beloved to open his eyes again while their three years old son is sleeping inside crib peacefully in the room beside theirs. Unknown to the baby, he had just lost his mother that day.

If only life isn't that short.

"He is gone Levi." Hanji finally says.

"No." Levi shakes his head. "He is just sleeping."

Mikasa tighten her fist and within a second she punches him on the face. Levi look up and about to yell but stop when he sees her eyes are full as tears as well. Just like him she also has the look of denial as well as Armin.

"I'm upset too, okay? But we have to keep living on for Eren sake whether we like it or not. So stop crying or Eren wouldn't be able to go to heaven peacefully because of you!" She shouts.

Armin eyes darken and excuse himself from the room and afterwards everyone follow leaving the two Ackerman alone. Mikasa unwrap the red scarf around her neck and make her way to the other side of the bed. Slowly and carefully she wrap the scarf around Eren neck and the memories of the past come back to her on the day Eren had save her life. Eren had given her this scarf as a new beginning and now she is giving it back for Eren to have his own start on the other side.

"I love you." She whispers softly before kissing both side of the corpse cheek. "And this is truly a goodbye."

Levi grip the bed sheet tightly as he watches the scene before him. He always knew the girl loves Eren more than anything else but he is selfish by keeping Eren to himself. Slowly he stands back up and once again take the once warm hand with his and give it the final kiss to his princess.

"I will love you until death as you will always be my first and last love."

But he couldn't let him go.

He just couldn't.

"You got eye bags." Eren says as lean down to get a closer look on his face. "You should really stop working overtime."

He can't.

If he does then his imagination will grow. It hurts to see the image of Eren keep appearing and dissapearing before him.

"Levi?"

Why?

Why does he keep seeing someone dead talking to him?

"Have u met Hope yet? How is our boy?"

Hope . ..

He had never seen his child for years now so why would he wants to see that child again. Don't get him wrong. He loves his son but it is just that his son look like a spliting image of Eren and even inherit those bright green eyes. Those eyes that has encapture him from the start and had haunted his dreams every night. Why does he has to look like his beloved Eren? Because of that reason he chooses not to see that boy again or it will make him feel even more painful.

"Do you regret everything?" Eren asks as he stood straight back up.

"Regret?" Levi asks.

"For loving me?"

Did he feel regret?

If he had never fallen in love then he would never have . ..

"Do you?" Eren asks again and he looks like he's in the verge to cry.

"I. . ." How is he going to answer this. "I don't know."


End file.
